It's My Turn To Drive
by SpkyG
Summary: When Booth injures his ankle, Bones decides that it's her turn to drive. Booth is not too accepting of her plans.


_Well All, the characters are clearly not mine, and this is purely fluff of the extremely bored. I am working on a new chapter for my other story Denial in the Partners. But I needed something to get myself back into the fanfic writing zone. So here it is!_

They were both in a pissy mood. They'd been dragged out to the middle of nowhere following a lead from their local bug and slime guy. It had been the most likely location considering the evidence, but it just didn't pan out. If the killer had murdered their victim here, there was no evidence. The forensics team was long gone after a full day out in this drizzling rain. They were both damp and in poor spirits. The warm weather and humidity was usually better than a cooler day in the rain, but it made it impossible to fend off the drizzle with a jacket for too long.

Booth had been standoffish for the second half of the day, which just made her mood worse. Booth's bad mood was at least understandable. While she was merely wet, his backside was stained in mud from where he'd landed when he rolled his ankle slipping in the mud. He'd been limping slightly since, and she had caught the wince on his face a few times before he could neutralize it. That is of course, when she wasn't being distracted by the way his black cotton t-shirt clung to his chest.

Booth's thoughts were racing as well as they staggered back to his Tahoe. As if he wasn't pissed enough about slipping in the mud and twisting his ankle, he was soaked, but so was Bones. A wet, hot Bones with that pissy, I could kick your ass in a second look on her face was just plain sexy. No if ands or buts about it. Her tank top was soaked through and clinging to her breasts, and he'd be damned if he was the only male out there today who had noticed. That pissed him off. Those other guys had no right to ogle his Bones. As they reached the Tahoe she followed him around to the drivers side.

"I'll drive back Booth" He looked at her for a moment not entirely comprehending. Noticing his confused look she continued

"You sprained your right ankle and it's been bothering you. There is no need to agitate it by driving for the next hour and a half when I'm perfectly capable." She held out her hand for the keys.

"Ha, I'm pretty sure that, given the temperature, hell did not just freeze over, so you can just scadadle over to your side of my truck." He motioned her in that direction

"It's an SUV, not a truck, and I don't see what the elemental state of a fictional religious location has to do with me driving your SUV back to the Jeffersonian."

"It means it's not going to happen" Bones put her hands on her hips as Booth clutched the keys tighter to his chest.

"You're being ridiculous Booth. Your ankle is clearly bothering you." Annoyed because she was partially right, Booth lashed out.

"No, your voice is bothering me, mostly because I'm still standing out in the rain when I could be in my nice warm truck." He dangled the keys in a teasing manner, but Bones was faster than he expected and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back as she grabbed the keys from his now open hand.

"Jesus Bones was that really necessary? Give me back my damn keys!" She had released him and was now on the opposite side of him, between him and the driver door. Her chest was heaving from her recent efforts. He was momentarily mesmerized, and he realized that there was no way she didn't notice as he stared at her. Then he remembered the situation and his temper shot off the scale, his breathing increased as he looked her in the eye. He couldn't believe that she'd just done that. He grabbed for her, but she stepped back. He succeeded in his second attempt as he stepped forward and grabbed her hips, pushing her back into the SUV. He stepped forward and reached for her hand with the keys, as she did the unspeakable. She stuffed the keys down her shirt into her bra.

She didn't know what had possessed her to do that. It was just as childish as his refusal to let her drive, but she knew that it was pretty much the only place that a pissed off Booth would not be able to retrieve them. She didn't doubt his ability otherwise to get his keys back with her pinned as she was. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but he could over power her to get them, as she'd just done to him. She smiled at him and went to duck under his arm assuming that she'd won. But Booth wasn't letting it go.

He couldn't believe she'd just done that. She thought that it was over, and she had won. He didn't know why he was pushing it, but he couldn't decide anymore if he was more angry or aroused. He had the mental image now of ripping her shirt off of her and retrieving his keys with his teeth. He may usually have the control of a saint around her, but she made a mistake assuming that because he wouldn't talk sex, he wouldn't act.

He lowered his arm as she tried to duck under it and once again, pushed her back into the SUV. This time he followed as he pushed her back. She could see the barely controlled anger in his face, and that says something since she is not good at reading people. As he pushed her into the SUV, his face followed hers and he brought his mouth to her ear.

"Ok Bones, your call. Either give me back my keys, or I'm taking them." His words turned her on almost as much as his pushing her back into his vehicle did. She knew that it was against everything modern society strived for, but anthropologically speaking, instincts for the strongest, most confident and sexually stimulating male still exist, and she couldn't help but react. She leaned up to his ear.

"Why would I give you back your keys, when if I don't, I get to drive home? That makes no sense Booth." She was testing him. She either really didn't think he'd follow through, or she thought he would and wanted it as much as he did. He prayed for the second.

"I'm driving home Bones" He sucked her earlobe into his mouth as his hands slipped under the back of her shirt. He trapped her with his lower body as he pulled his chest away from hers, leaving her no doubt about her affect on him. She wasn't sure if she should fight him, to keep the keys, or just let him keep going because it felt so good as his hands slipped under the back of her bra. His fingers were slightly calloused giving a welcome contrast to her smooth skin. She felt him hot and hard against her pubic bone and every part of her was screaming for him to just remove the damn shirt, and everything else. Her hands were now, by no intention of her own, grasping his biceps as she breathed heavily into his ear.

She let out a little moan as he slipped his hands from her back and let his thumbs caress the outside of her breasts. He pressed against her as he let his thumbs move towards her nipples. He gave her a few flicks with his thumbs before grasping her fully in both hands. He had the keys now pressed between his hand and her breast. He had only been exploring for about 20 seconds before finding the keys and was a little disappointed that he no longer had an excuse to have his hands on her, as if his initial reason was an excuse in the first place. He let go of her earlobe and thrust his tongue into her ear once before whispering...

"Thanks Bones." His comment was definitely dually intended as he removed his hands from under her shirt, stepped back and opened the driver side door. He looked over at her and smiled and could see her rage climbing. He jumped in as quickly as he could and sat down, buckling up immediately.

He didn't have time to close the door before she was climbing in right after him and plopping down in his lap. She had a bit of a snarl on her face and he was not embarrassed to admit, to himself, that he was afraid.

"Move Booth, I'm driving" Her voice was a little more high pitched than usual.

"Your feet can't even reach the pedals" He tapped the bottom of her foot with his foot, which could reach the pedals.

"They would be able to if you weren't in my way" She started wedging herself between Booth and the center console, and in doing so, pushed him towards the door.

"This is ridiculous" He grabbed her by the shoulders and half lifted her, half used his weight to project her into the passenger seat. She got out a very annoyed sounding "Booth" before she was hefted to the other side of the vehicle. This only managed to put them in a very uncomfortable position, with her legs up on the console, him between them, and his face pressed into her chest. He felt hands immediately on his shoulders trying to push him away. He couldn't get any leverage to help with the effort, and managed only to slide himself forward onto her more.

They were now more or less face to face and Booth did the ill-advised; he returned the smile she'd given him earlier when she thought she had won. That's when Bones opened the door that they were both leaning against. She grabbed Booth to make sure that he slid out with her, although it was completely unnecessary as they both tumbled out onto what was very luckily not a puddle or pile of mud, but grass, albeit very wet grass. She had managed to spin them so that she was now on top of Booth and had gained the advantage. She was straddling his groin with her hands on either side of his head as she ground herself into him. Two can play at that game.

She was trying to kill him, he was sure of it when she ground herself into him making him painfully hard in his jeans. She started to rise, but was wrong to think that all it would take to immobilize him was a little grinding. He grabbed her hands as she started to rise, pulled them out from under them and rolled on top of her. He was done with excuses and this stupid game. He brought his lips crashing down onto hers hard. There was no pretence of being gentle or trying to get the damn keys. It was him grinding into her centre, and his tongue demanding entrance past her lips. His hands let go of hers and wound into her hair, holding her mouth to him. She thrust back up into him as her fingers dipped under his shirt and clutched at his back. He pulled his mouth from hers with a slight pop and started down to her neck where he continued his administrations with a little more vigour than she would likely appreciate in the future, but for now the noises she was making were cheering him on.

He'd had enough of her shirt and pulled it off of her as she lifted her back up slightly to help. He took advantage of this to unclasp her bra and throw it off as well. Then his mouth descended on her.

She just about came when he sucked her nipple into his mouth. She was beyond caring who got to drive home as long as he drove himself into her, and soon. She pulled his shirt over his head, but couldn't reach his pants button. She let out an annoyed sound and the bastard chuckled and continued kissing down her torso as he undid the button on her pants, and pulled the zipper down. The pants and underwear were soon to follow the zipper. Booth wasted no time claiming her with his fingers, two thrusting into her while his thumb fondled her clit. He kissed his way back up to her breasts.

"I told you I was driving Bones" He half growled at her, looking her in the eye as he sucked her nipple into his mouth while driving a third finger into her. She bucked up to meet his hand and doesn't understand how she managed to not come then and there. She was definitely ready. She reached for his belt and undid it in record time considering her fumbling hands and within an instant had him in her hand. They both groaned as she gripped him and gave him a few strokes.

"Lose the pants." He removed his fingers from her and pulled his pants down as much as necessary to set his cock free. He wanted it inside her now, but...

"Shit, Bones, do you have.." She cut him off.

"I'm on birth...uh" her sentence broke off and she started panting as he grasped himself and probed her with his tip. She started to thrust up to meet him but he pulled away.

"Not so fast Bones" Booth thrust his tongue into her mouth and used one hand to brace himself, while the other pinched her nipple.

"Come on Booth, I, oh" She broke of her sentence as he pushed his tip into her again.

"I'm driving home Bones, Say it" But instead of conceding, she locked her legs around him and pulled him inside of her. He felt so good, stretching her and filling her. She wanted him to move but she didn't know if she'd survive it.

"Say it baby." He gave one experimental thrust.

"Don't call me baby." She panted back at him as he pulled both of her knees up so that he could sink into her deeper. She shook her head.

"Say it"

"I'm driving home" Brennan mocked with his next thrust.

"You're gonna be the sore one now, and you'll be way too tired to drive...baby." He gave another hard thrust inside her. She was soaked through everywhere and could feel the ground squishing underneath her, but it somehow added to this raw experience. They were in the middle of nowhere, so it's not like anyone was going to see them, but being outdoors made a thrill run up her spine.

"drive me, Booth, please" Hearing her words between pants made all and any remaining logical thought go out the window as he began to thrust into her with abandon. He could tell that neither of them were going to last long as their erratic thrusts met and he could hear the slapping of wet flesh in synch with the squishing Bones back made as he pushed her into the ground as he slammed into her. He felt her walls tightening on him. He wanted to see her as she came.

"Open your eyes Bones. Look at me." She shook her head no, so he removed one of his bracing arms and held her face still as he licked her lip before biting it a little rougher than he would usually let himself. It worked and her eyes flew open as she started to cum, squeezing him so tight he was shocked he was able to manage his few final thrusts before he was cumming inside her as hard as he'd ever cum.

He collapsed onto her, kissing the side of her face, while he still rested inside her. He could feel her breathing slowly going back to normal and he smiled against her.

"I'm still driving" He stated as he kissed her lips.

"No fair, you already drove"


End file.
